1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus, information display method, information display program, graphical user interface, music reproduction apparatus, and music reproduction program, and is suitable for applications where a plurality of objects are presented for user selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image-information-type graphical user interface (GUI) has been widely used as a display interface for computer operations. Since the GUI displays a GUI screen and uses icons (visual representations, graphic symbols, etc.) as well as text to represent the contents of files, functions, and operations, it permits a user to perform visual, intuitive operations and provides higher user-friendliness than a textual-information-type character user interface (CUI).
The GUI screen generally offers multiwindow capability, which simultaneously displays a plurality of windows, thereby allowing the user to perform a plurality of operations in a parallel manner.
A list display mode is widely used in the GUI screen to let the user select a desired selectable object from a plurality of candidate objects. The list display mode simultaneously presents a plurality of candidate objects to the user by arranging the information about candidate object files and pieces of content (e.g., icons and names) in a vertical or horizontal direction within a list display section.
In the list display mode, a selected candidate object by user (that is, the selected object) is displayed in a manner different from the manner in which the other candidate objects are displayed in the list display section (e.g., by changing the display color). This makes it possible to visually distinguish the selected object from the candidate objects.
The list display mode also scrolls the contents displayed in the list display section in a vertical or horizontal direction depending on a user operation. This makes it possible to sequentially display hidden candidate objects that are currently positioned outside a display range of the list display section.